Baby Blue
by TheOutsidersFanatic
Summary: "His eyes were blue, blazing ice, cold with a hatred of the whole world. Dally had spent three years on the wild side of New York and had been arrested at the age of ten. He was tougher than the rest of us- tougher, colder, meaner."
1. Baby Blue

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry for the lack of activity. I could give you my list of excuses (my computer contracted a virus,- all files are okay, thankfully- band camp came along, and vacation is coming up) but that's all it is. Excuses. So, I hope to get a few new chapters of _Kill__ing Me Slowly_ up soon.**

**Now for this story. The idea just sort of popped into my head and this is how it turned out to be. The chapters are very short- overall this story will only have five chapters- but either way. Hope y'all enjoy it! I'm having a ton of fun writing this so far, and most is already done, so expect quick updates! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. I'm just a girl obsessed with it.**

* * *

Baby Blue

The bright baby blue eyes peer into the darkness of the room. He stares into the black intently, watching, fascinated, as the branches smack hard at the window. As rain patters down from the sky. A flash of lightning illuminates the boy's bedroom in the same baby blue.

He climbs out of his bed, quietly making his way into the living room. Clutter lines the floor- empty beer bottles lying askew, old cigarettes stomped out into the ground, crumbs of food stuck in the carpet- making it difficult to navigate in the midst of the night. He climbs over his father, passed out after a long night of drinking. Reaching for the doorknob, he flings it open.

Wind blows back the wispy blonde hair on his head, rain droplets flying in with the breeze. Dogs bark harshly, people holler to one another, the world continues to rotate slowly along, but the boy doesn't pay any mind. He steps onto the porch steps, mesmerized, watching a streak of lighting crackle down to Earth. He buttons up his denim jacket to block out the cold, before strolling out into the storm.

The fearless boy wanders through abandoned alleyways and backstreets. Groups of big men mob the corners, shirts plastered to their bodies. A single dark, husky voice calls for him. Asks him to lift a pack of cigarettes. Eager to please to tough men, the boy races across the street to the gas station. He traverses through the shop, paying no attention to anything but that pack of Kools up on the shelf. He easily whips them into his pocket before running dead into a police officer. The eleven year old is in handcuffs before he can blink and is shoved roughly into the back of a squad car. As the sirens blare, he catches gaze of the bald, tattooed man that got him into this mess. He shoots him a nasty glare, baby blue eyes hardening into the color of the afternoon sky.


	2. Sky Blue

**A/N: And because I feel so bad, here's another chapter to hopefully tide you guys over until _KMS_ gets up. Again, I'm super sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Outsiders**

* * *

Just months after getting out of the cooler, the sky blue eyes stare with a sickened feeling toward the front of the church. A shiny black casket lays there, a blonde-haired woman covered in the silky sheets. The boy sits alone in the back pew, his father drinking away all feeling. His hair covers his eyes as he forces the tears from coming. He refuses to show emotion, to cry. His thoughts take him to that of his mother before the crash.

Holding him late at night when demons haunted his dreams. Kissing away the pain when he fell and scraped his knee. Singing quietly in the darkness when he couldn't sleep. Sneaking cookie dough to him as they baked. Lifting him high above the ground to put the star atop the Christmas tree. Giving him a little extra ice cream at dessert if he was good. Tickling him until he could barely breathe.

The memories fill his mind, nostalgia making the room close in on him. He lets out a shaky breath, pushes his hair out of his face, and quietly exits the sanctuary. He rips off his tie when he's sure no one can see him, and runs straight for the restroom. The emotions spill out unwillingly as tears. The boy shrinks down to the floor, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. He pounds at the wall, begging himself to stop. He's not a baby, he doesn't cry. But the tears keep pouring as he remembers his mother.

He whips the door open, sprinting out through the front door of the church. His feet smack against the sidewalk, blindly guiding him along the streets of New York. Laughs from teenage boys race by, fueling the child forward. He runs straight into a tall, bulky man as he turns a corner. The man spats out a nasty snarl, telling the child to fuck off. The small boy's sadness stops, rushing into anger. His tiny fist smashes against the man's chest a couple times before he takes off once again.

He's at his house in no time, throwing himself down against his parent's bed. Breathing in the faint scent of his mother, slowly being covered with his father's alcoholic smell. His eyes turn to the mirror across the room. Taking in his tear streaked face and weak, scared look, he promises himself he won't cry again, eyes taking the color of crystals.


	3. Crystal Blue

**A/N: Hi guys! A special thanks goes out to GreaserGirlSodapop, Rosie. JustRosie, AlongTheBinding, and FireGoddess101 for the _fabulous_ reviews, you guys are great! :) And to my favorites and follows, thank you guys too, y'all rock! And now, chapter three...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders. I love it, but I don't own it.**

* * *

The now fifteen year old grabs his bag off the rest of the luggage, following his father down the unfamiliar city of Tulsa. Their new home sits at the end of a near deserted street, siding peeling and holes littering the screen door. He tosses his stuff inside the old house before taking to the town.

He reaches a large, empty lot almost instantly. The grass is clear past his ankles, weeds acting as flowers. Its there that he notices a fancy white T-Bird creeping along the street. He instinctively slouches back, New York teaching him well. He drops his cigarette butt, grounding it into the dirt. The car pulls up over the curb, a couple of guys in madras jackets stepping out. The leader of the group- a lanky panther-looking guy- makes the first move, stepping forward. The blonde's gaze is averted from the clenched fist as a thin frame tackles the panther down. A rusty-haired boy takes on another and the crystal eyes throw a few punches to the third.

After a while of fighting, the madras boys give up, fleeing back to their expensive car. The blonde headed boy smiles, sharp animal teeth shining in the light. The first guy- a brown-haired, brown-eyed fellow- introduces himself as Sodapop, the burly loud mouth- Two-Bit. Bidding them a quick farewell, the blue eyes start to make their way back to their own place. He flicks out a cigarette and lights up, greedily letting the nicotine relax his hidden nerves. He plays with his busted up knuckles, watching, fascinated as that one stormy night years ago, as the blood trickles down his hand.

Later that night, as he lay awake, memories from earlier flood his mind. He'd thought Tulsa would have a less 'watch your back' attitude than New York. But he was wrong. He'll just have to keep his guard up. Keep anything from touching him. If he doesn't care about anyone or anything, he can't get hurt. With the thought, his crystal eyes darken into a blue so deep it was made for royalty.


	4. Royal Blue

**A/N: Hi y'all! A huge thanks to FireGoddess101 and AlongTheBinding for the super sweet reviews, you guys are amazing! And, as always, thanks to all those reading, it means the world to me. We only have one more chapter after this. And, if all goes as its supposed to, it'll be up before Saturday, just in time for me to leave for vacation! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Outsiders**

* * *

He feels it in his gut. That something isn't right. His feet guide him to the lot. The familiar faces appear and he trots to them. A sick feeling settles in his stomach and he swears under his breath as he sees the younger boy. A deep gash trails the side of his face, sticking out like a rose in a garden of daises. Blood slowly oozes out, staining his cheek red. The rest of the black-haired boy is just as beaten- worse than those by his father.

As Johnny sputters out his story- trying as hard as he can to control the tears- the blonde's hand rubs gentle circles on his back. Sodapop holds him in his arms, better at comforting than the others.

The gang sits in a shocked silence for what feels like an eternity. Every now and then, as a car whizzes past, Johnny tenses up and jumps, only to have the blue eyes bring him back down to the calm.

Eventually, once all seven boys are restless in the hot sun, they start their trek back. Johnnycake walks stiffly, shoulders hunched and eyes nervous. The blonde walks next to him, their arms brushing with each step. Not a word is spoken as they catch gaze, but the older boy nods, signaling a "no problem." The response is a small, forced smile, that disappears before he can blink.

Johnny sits, gritting his teeth as alcohol is poured into the cuts. The older boy perches beside him, letting his hand hover above the smaller one, grazing it on occasion. It's in moments like these that he feels his eyes soften.

He stands outside, letting the cool night air rush over him. Stars shimmer brightly overhead. The man in the moon smiles down to the world. Cars faintly rumble in the distance. A train blows its whistle. It's a typical Tulsa night for everyone but the seven greasers. Each lays in their respective beds, wide awake, unable to comprehend the day's events. Only one- the daring tow-headed teenager- does what they all wish they could. He plants his feet on the cold cement, stringing out a whole line of cusses to those guys in the blue Mustang. He calls them everything under the sun and more. Those bastards! Hurting innocent little Johnny like that! Giving him the scar he'll have to live his whole life with. Scaring him.

The blonde boy promises to himself to keep the kid safe, feeling his eyes ice over, blue flames ablaze.


	5. Icy Blue

**A/N: Oh my gosh, guys. _I am so sorry!_ I had the chapter written out and ready to type and then the internet went all weird. Vacation passed by, school started, and its been super hectic. It's 10:30, I really need to go to bed, but I needed to whip this out real quick for y'all. Once again, I am SO sorry.**

**Thanks for reading this short story, hope you all enjoyed. I'm overjoyed with how this turned out, so hopefully y'all are too. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or it's characters as usual**

* * *

He half drags the kid, taking him to the hospital. The broken boy lies there, looking awfully pale. Short, shallow breaths escape into the air.

The blonde leans down to his level. Tells him that they beat the Socs. Tells him how proud he- they- are. The raven-haired boy scoffs. Fighting's no good anyway. He whispers out his last breath, relaxing back into the pillow.

The blue eyes widen and the room seems to close in.

_No._

He reels back, slamming his fist into the wall. His vision blurs, the tears burning his now royal blue eyes.

_No. Not Johnny._

His forehead gently meets the cool wallpaper before he takes off.

_Anyone but Johnny._

He lets the tears free. Lets them scorch red hot paths for the first time in years.

Within moments he finds himself in a small, rundown convenience shop, ripping apart some stupid magazine. The guy at the register- probably the manager- tells him to cut it out.

Immediately, the royal eyes whip out Buck's unloaded heater. He turns and runs along the streets of Tulsa, money flying from his hands, the sting of the bullet grazing his arm. His blonde hair sticks to his forehead with sweat as he reaches the payphone. He calls up his only _real_ family, crystal blue eyes still leaking.

Blood trickling from his battle wound, he takes off once more, the blaring sirens hollering in the night. The park comes into view, fueling him forward even faster.

He hears their frantic calls as he holds the sleek black gun toward an officer. The darkness hides his sky blue eyes, only one thing on his mind. Johnny. His blonde hair stands out in the night, the autumn breeze blowing it around. The boy breathes hard, calling out his last statement. _You'll never take me alive._ With the deafening crack of a shotgun, the boy with the baby blue eyes falls back into the cushioning grass. The impact has him rolling down the hill, out onto the open street. He blinks lazily, seeing his family with grief-stricken looks.

The teenager, bleeding out on the cold concrete, lets out a breath, closes his eyes, and allows the black to take over. A blinding white light fills his mind, a dark, shy, beaten boy with deep eyes standing in front of him. The younger boy smiles, takes the blonde's hand, and leads them to their paradise. His baby blue eyes are filled with emotion, and his heart is filled with never-ending love for the six guys who showed him that the world wasn't as ugly as it seemed.


End file.
